Don't Take the Girl
by theinsanekit
Summary: For the song 'Don't Take the Girl' by Tim Mcgraw. I wrote Concrete Angel and got some pretty good reviews, so I decided to post this one on here! Hope you like! A SessKag pairing.


Don't Take The Girl

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

Sesshoumaru was so happy. His father was finally holding his promise of taking him hunting. He would learn to hunt for himself now, instead of having many others hunt for him. He was only eight, but plenty old in demon years. As they were walking out the front gates of their castle, a human girl with large, blue eyes and raven black hair walked up to them. Inutaisho laughed, and patted the girl on the head, earning a squeal from her. Sesshoumaru growled and stared at the girl. "Daddy, she can't go! She's human!" Sesshoumaru whined. Inutaisho chuckled at his son, knowing that one day he would want a woman to be with him always.

"Son, she may come with us. We can not leave her, it is not honorable. You will understand when you are older," Inutaisho started walking, the girl following behind him.

"Daddy! Why can't you take Kouga? Or even Inuyasha? Please don't take her Daddy!" Sesshoumaru whined again. Inutaisho smiled down at his son, and they continued their hunt, with Kagome.

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Kagome ran, closely followed by Sesshoumaru. The teens were in a very close game of tag. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was letting her get away, for the sake of game. They stopped at their destination, a village that was holding a show. Kagome looked over at it, then stared at Sesshoumaru, happy that he had accompanied her there. Sesshoumaru smiled at her, and hugging her to him, kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you," Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome whispered the same back to him, and they began their decent to the show.

Kagome gasped as her arm was yanked back. A slight scream escaped her lips and Sesshoumaru began growling at his brother. Inuyasha held a blade up to Kagome's throat. "Do what I say, and I won't hurt her Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha moved the blade closer to her throat.

"Inuyasha, I'll give you anything. I'll give you my room in the palace! Hell, I'll give you the palace. Just don't take her, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru held out a sword that their father had given him, "Take this Inuyasha, don't hurt her," Sesshoumaru pleaded, knowing Kagome wouldn't want him to attack his brother. Inuyasha grabbed the sword and ran, leaving Kagome to collapse at the shock of having her life threatened by someone she had trusted. Sesshoumaru hugged her tightly, knowing that without her, there would be no him.

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'cause his momma's fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru weakly. She touched her stomach, where it bulged due to her pregnancy. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead before he was ushered out of the room by the healer. He knew that Kagome was going to die, but his child that grew inside of her still lived. The healer would work to save his child, but they all knew Kagome wouldn't live.

For the first time ever, Sesshoumaru cried. He cried hard as the girl who had won his heart slowly died. He fell to his knees, ignoring the pain that shook through them at the impact. He sobbed and raised his hands to the air, praying to what ever god was listening, "Please! I'll give my own life! I'll give my lands! Please save her; do not let my angel girl fade from my life! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE THE GIRL!"

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old

There Sesshoumaru cried, remembering the first time Kagome had been with him, when he was eight, hunting. He remembered the first time he had started loving the girl; when he was eight years old.


End file.
